


surprise doppelgänger

by BookRockShooter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Minor endgame spoilers, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), based on the fact that "hot tub time machine" exists in the mcu which means seb stan does too, it's short but I found it funny, just something I wrote to help myself feel better, sambucky stans rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: Sam watchesHot Tub Time Machineand Bucky discovers his twin.





	surprise doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> so endgame made me wanna die highkey
> 
> i have a lot of Feelings about this movie and i fully intend to write all the fix-it fics we need but for now have This
> 
> i love sam and bucky sm and i mean httm exists in the mcu so like Why Not
> 
> anyway yeah have this it made me feel better sksksk yeet
> 
> (debating making a whole series of mini-fics of just sambucky but idk yet)

“The hell are you watching?” is the first thing Bucky asks when he walks into Sam's house unannounced, because apparently that's a thing, now.

Sam vaguely gestures at the TV screen. “Some time travel movie. It involves a hot tub, I think. Rhodey and Lang recommended it, so I mean… why not?”

“Lang recommended it? It can't be _that_ good, then.”

Bucky's grinning as he heads into the kitchen to steal Sam's food (which is also a thing, apparently) but Sam still calls out, “Hey, lay off Tic-Tac! He's cooler than you, anyway.”

“Whatever,” Bucky scoffs. He flops down into the couch next to Sam, holding Sam's last box of crackers. He stares at it as Bucky tears it open and shoves a handful in his mouth. “What?”

“Those are my crackers.”

Bucky holds the box up and turns it over in an exaggerated show of examination. “I don't see your name on them.”

Sam snatches the box and tosses it behind the couch. The betrayal on Bucky's face is worth the mess he knows he just made. “You're distracting me from my movie, man, go bother somebody else.”

“No one else around,” Bucky admits. It's probably not meant to sound so sad, but Sam still winces.

“You can stay,” he decides. “After you pick up the crackers, that is.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but gets up to do it anyway. Sam grins when he hears the mumbled curses Bucky's saying and says cheerfully, “Thanks, honey!”

“Fuck off.”

The movie is still playing, so Sam turns his attention back to the screen. It's pretty basic so far, just a group of guys complaining about their mediocre lives. Before, Sam would've understood them, but now, he just groans at the overused lines.

“Try going through war instead,” he yells at the screen, as though they can actually hear him. The characters keep talking, because of course they can't. “Fuckin’ babies.”

“Shut up, I'm tryin’ to watch,” Bucky says, reappearing on the couch. “What did you say this was about again, time travel?”

“ _And_ a hot tub.”

Bucky crosses his arms like he's offended. “Forties movies made more sense.”

“Shut _up_.”

They watch in silence for a while, the only sound other than the movie being Bucky munching on Sam's damn crackers. Sam's ready to give up on the film when a new character enters the scene - Blaine, or something - and Sam has to do a double-take. “Hey, Barnes, you didn't ever have an acting gig, did you?”

Bucky's staring at the screen in complete confusion. “As far as I know, no. But…”

“He looks like you,” Sam says, pausing the movie on Blaine's face. The hair's shorter and the guy's very much _younger_ , but he still looks exactly like Bucky. “You've got a doppelgänger, man!”

Bucky keeps staring. “I don't like that.”

Sam tugs his phone out of his pocket and does a quick Google search of the guy. “Sebastian Stan,” he announces, pointing at the screen. “I recognize that name, but I never realized how similar you guys look. That's fuckin’ cool.”

“I'm better looking,” is all Bucky says eventually, and Sam just loses it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me crying about endgame on twitter if you so desire @lynsayskick


End file.
